Gas powered appliances, such as gas powered furnaces, often include a hot surface igniter selectively connectable to a power source through an ignition relay. Failure of the hot surface igniter or the igniter relay can cause a failure of the gas powered appliance. It may be difficult to determine which of the hot surface igniter and the igniter relay has failed, and operators may choose to replace both when only one component has failed. This unnecessarily adds to the cost of operating the gas powered appliance. While there are known systems to detect failures such as current sensors, these systems are relatively expensive. A more cost effective and reliable system for detecting failure of the hot surface igniter relay or the igniter relay is needed.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.